REINAS DEL INFRAMUNDO
by Lauris Masen Cullen
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el tridente mas poderoso jamas visto en el inframundo suba al poder, vendra el tiempo de paz que por tantos siglos se han esperado. Darkward y Bella algo bipolar,JxA, ExR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Alaistair saltaba de un lado a otro. No se quedaba quieto en ningun sitio. Estaba contento, feliz. Los vientos le trageron el susurro que durante tanto tiempo estuvo rogando por escuchar. Ellas al fin estaban juntas. Lo consulto con las runas, y definitivamente obtuvo la misma respuesta. Salio corriendo, escaleras arriva para poder salir de su amado sotano/santuario. Tras varios segundos de recorrer los oscuros pasillos del castillo tomo una de las antorchas antes de salir a oscuridad de la noche sin luna. La negrura de la noche no permitia ver mas halla de unos metros, pero no le importaba en lo mas minimo. Sabia el camino de memoria. Podia hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. Corrio a una velocidad prudente para que la antorcha no se apagara y llego al destino. El rio. Se hagacho y bebio desesperadamente, no por sed, no. Necesitaba otra vez la comprobacion de sus certezas, ya lo sentia en todo su ser. era verdad, era cierto. El agua tambien le dio la buena noticia, Ellas estaba juntas, al fin.

Sin poder contener la felicidad preparo una pequeña fogata y se puso a bailar alrededor de esta. Debia de festejar el acontecimiento, y pedir con todas sus fuerzas y energias que lo que el sabia que deberia pasar, pasara. Danzo, canta, festejo y agradecio a todos sus maestros por la ayuda recibida en esta dificil tarea de encontrarlas.

Al fin lo habia hecho, sabia donde estaban, sabia que estaban juntas y protegidas por ellas mismas, la una a las otras.

_**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio hace tiempo, bastante fantasiosa debo decir. Este Alastair me lo imagino parecido al marco de la peli, cara larga y pelo largo, pero con un toque mas de diversion. Me lo imaginaba saltando y cantando como el mono curandero del rey leon, jaja.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**lauris.**_


	2. Dias tristes

_**Los personaje no me pertenecen, son de Meyer por si no lo sabian XD, jaja.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Dias tristes**_

Llorar, llorar y llorar.

Cuando creia que se me terminaban las lagrimas, estas volvian a aparecer sin tener fin por horas.

Cuanta tristesa puede soportar alguien, nunca lo supe hasta ayer. No sabia que el alma de una persona pueda undirse tanto dentro de uno mismo hasta doler. Habia perdido a mis padres y a mi pequeño hermano en un tragico accidente.

La tragedia era moneda corriente en el clan de los Swan, eramos una familia de clase trabajadora, no nos sobraba para tirar manteca al techo, pero tampoco pasabamos necesidades. Necesidades monetarias, no pasabamos. Nesecidades afectivas si, y mucho.

No se si teniamos una maldicion, estabamos embrujados o el destino cruel nos tenia marcado como punto fijo. Pero poco a poco mi arbol genealogico fue perdiendo integrantes, todos y cada uno de manera tragica.

Mi madre no tenia familia, por lo que los Swan eran todo lo que tenia, y quedabamos pocas.

Solo 4. Dos primas y una tia segunda, era todo lo que quedaba del clan Swan. Sabiamos que con nosotras moriria el apellido, no habia ningun varon para continuar con la prole.

Los primeros en desaparecer de este mundo fueron mis abuelos y sus hijos menores. Despues los tres hermanos de mi abuelo, solo quedo nuestra tia abuela Mery.

Mi papa Charlie junto a sus hermanas gemelas fueron los ultimos en abandonarnos, con diferencia de dos años entre cada funeral.

Tragico, tragico.

Triste, muy triste.

Lagrimas, lagrimas y mas lagrimas.

.

Aca me encontraba yo, con un vestido negro y una maleta. Era todo lo que tenia. Lo unico que me quedaba. Mi casa y todo lo que habia dentro fue vendido, y todo el dinero fue a para a una cuenta hasta que cumpliera mis 21 años. Faltaban 5 años para eso, durante ese tiempo estaria obligaba a vivir bajo el "cuidado" de tia Mery. Sabia por Alice y Rosalie que lo que menos haria seria cuidarnos. Mis primas tenian mas experiencia que yo en convivir con ella. De antemano me dijeron que era bastante malvada, que me haria trabajar por el techo y la comida de cada dia. Los padres de Rosalie murieron hace cuatro años, los de Alice hace dos y ahora fue mi turno. Lo unico confortable de la situacion era que estaria junto a ellas, las tres siempre fuimos muy unidas, desde pequeñas. Teniamos la misma edad y estabamos unidas por la desgracia desde hace tiempo.

Teniamos un juramento desde los 12 años, cuando Rosalie lo perdio todo. Hicimos un pacto de sangre, nos cortamos ambas palmas de las manos cada una, las cruzamos y nos aferramos fuertemente hasta que nuestra sangre se mezlo. Juramos protegernos la una a las otras, siempre, juntas. Las tres contra el mundo.

Nunca esa frase fue tan certera como hasta ahora. Realmente estabamos las tres juntas, solas contra el mundo.

La carreta en la que viajaba se sacudia de un lado a otro en el camino de tierra que me llevaba a la estancia de tia Mery. El cielo estaba triste como yo. No era una linda imagen. Un enorme campo se extendia para todos lados y las nubes grises le daban un aspecto mas oscuro de lo normal. Suspire, era un campo bastante grande, lo que significaria mucho trabajo.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando el movil se detuvo. Estaban en la escalerilla de la entrada, esperandome. Una sonrisa entre feliz y triste fue lo que note en sus caras. Baje corriendo y me aferre a ambas en un confortable abrazo. Estaba junto a ellas, al fin. Despues de tanto dolor y sus presencias me reanimaban por si solas.

-Apurate en bajar tu maleta niña- esas fueron las amables palabras de bienvenida de tia Mery.

- Ya va - le dijo Rosalie en un tono de desafio evidente. Ella era la mas combativa de las tres, sin dudas su caracter fiero se forjo asi por las malas vueltas que tuvo su destino.

Sin esperar mas se acerco al cochero y pidio mi maleta, la tomo y nos dirigimos adentro de la enorme casona.

-Vamos arriba a mostrarte donde sera tu habitacion desde ahora - dijo tia Mery mientras nos urgia a subir rapidamente la escaleras.

No hacia falta que me guiara en realidad, sabia que compartiria habitacion con Rosalie y Alice. Sabia que su habitacion, ahora nuestra, era el altillo de la casa. Ya lo habia visitado en otras ocaciones. Por mas que la casa tenia 6 habitaciones, sin contar la cocina, el recibidor, el comedor y el enorme living, aparte de los 4 baños; tia Mery se negaba a que ocupemos las habitaciones y nos mando al altillo, me conto Alice en una de mis visitas junto a mis padres.

- Bien, es aqui - dijo abriendo la puerta .-Esa sera tu cama y este tu armario. Puedes acomodarte y las llamare para la hora de cenar - sin mas giro sobre sus talones y salio de la amplia habitacion.

-Puedes acomodarte y las llamare a la hora de cenar -dijo Rose imitando burlonamente la vos de la tia.

-jaja, basta que te puede oir- dijo Alice mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para amortuguar la risa.

-Que me escuche, que me importa -sentencio Rose airosa.


	3. Ya no lo soporto!

**Disculpen la tardanza, espero q les guste. El proximo capitulo lo subo antes de fin de mes, lo prometo :·)**

**Enjoy**

Ya no lo soporto!

Desde mi habitacion una llama en el bosque llamo mi atencion.

Ese viejo brujo otra vez con sus locuras. Me tenia harto. Por momentos me causaba mucha gracia, pero habia veces en que queria clavarle los colmillos y desaparecerlo para siempre.

Creo que en realidad lo desesperante era que no podia leerle la mente. Bueno, si podia, pero a la vez no podia. En realidad lo tenia prohibido. El muy maldito se escudaba en el poder de mi madre...

FLASH BACK

_Estabamos reunidos todos los del consejo del reino Cullen, mi padre Carlisle, mi madre Esme, mis hermanos Emmet y Jasper, mi prima Tanya, el Brujo Alistair y yo._

_Reunidos en el salon de juntas, alrededor de la mesa redonda y con una copa de nuestra bebida favorita al lado de cada uno: sangre de puma; excepto Alistair, claro. El no era vampiro._

_El tema a tratar era importante Los Rumanos Stefan y Vladimir, Los señores reyes entre reyes por asi decirlo. Le habia llegado una carta confidencial desde el reinado irlandes. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que quien le traia noticias era su amiga, la reina Siobhan._

_Podia leer los pensamientos de mi padre, estaba procupado por el reinado de Volterra. Estimaba mucho a su primo Aro, quizas mas de lo que se merecia. Comenzo a hablar y por respeto la sala quedo en silencio_

_-Me han llegado malas noticias desde Europa, se me comenta que los Señores reyes tienen la intencion de desaparecer el reinado Vulturi del mapa por considerarlo la mayor amenaza a su reinado._

_-Eso es ridiculo - intervino Jasper.- No nos has dicho que los rumanos le robaron el poder al tio Aro hace mas de 15 siglos?. Si quisiera retomar el poder ya lo habria hecho o no?_

_- Me temo que es un malentendido lo que habra llegado a oidos de los Señores reyes, y por eso piensan mal de mi querido primo Aro._

_-Por favor padre, no seas tan ingenuo - me sacaba que no viera lo que era evidente._

_-Edward, por favor te pido yo. No levantes falsos testimonios hacia la familia. Entre nosotros mismos esta el deber de protegernos._

_-Pero eso es lo que estoy haciendo, mi deber hacia ti como mi creador y como mi padre sera siempre protegerte, incluso de tu propia ingenuidad algunas veces..._

_-Edward...- intervino mi madre para que calmara un poco mis animos._

_-Estoy hablando en serio padre. Aro no es victima de ningun malentendido con los Señores Reyes, poco a poco a ido coleccionando esa guardia suya. No es pura casualidad que todos y cada uno de ellos tengan dones, o si?. _

_-Que intentas decir?_

_-He leido su mente, por mas siglos que pasen la idea se mantiene igual de fija. Lo que mas desea en este mundo es retornar al poder, no le importa a quien tenga que desaparecer , aniquilar o matar, o cuantos siglos mas tenga que esperar. Es lo unico que quiere, te lo juro. Lo firmaria con mi sangre._

_Mi padre me sostenia la mirada y podia ver el caos en su mente, no entendia -Si es que fuera verdad- que Aro no le haya comentdo nunca sus reales intenciones._

_El silencio fue interumpido por el ruido de una silla rebotando contra el suelo de marmol. Gire hacia donde provenia y me encontre con Alistair corriendo hacia la silla de mi madre y susurrandole en el oido " Mi Señora, por favor PROHIBA AL SEÑOR EDWARD LEER MI MENTE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, CONFIE EN MI"._

_De mas esta decir que mis padres confian ciegamente en el, por lo que las palabras de madre fueron exactamente estas: "Edward a partir de ahora y en adelante tiene terminantemente prohibido leer la mente de Alistair, a no ser que el cambie su pedido... por voluntad propia."_

_Fin Flash Back_

De eso habian pasado 16 años ya, y yo seguia sin leerle la mente al demente ese. No comprendo bien el porque de la terrible obediencia que tenemos mis hermanos y yo a las palabras que salen de la boca de mi adorada madre Esme. Sin dudas le hacemos mas caso a ella que a mi padre. Es increible, vampiros, adultos, con mas de 4 siglos cada uno y si ella dice salten la respuesta automatica de los tres -Emmet, Jasper y yo- es: que tan alto mama_._

Lo mas extraño es que su poder, por decirlo de alguna forma solo se aplica a nostros tres, solo a sus hijos. He visto a sirvientes desovedecerla, incluso Tanya algunas veces hace oido sordo a sus palabras. Pero nosotros jamas. Lo que ella dice es palabra sagrada y se cumple al pie de letra.

Que habra pasado ahora, que esta festejando?, solo hace una pira y baila alrededor de esta cuando trae buenas noticias. Buenas noticias que no comparte, con nadie, ni siquiera con mis padres.

Esta convenciado que la leyenda de la que se habla nos implica a mis hermanos y a mi; y a tres mujeres de las que desconocemos todo. Por un tiempo mi padre creyo que la leyenda se aplicaba a Aro, Marco y Cayo, pero no. Ellos fueron derrocados. Luego penso que serian sus sobrinos Alec, Demetri y Felix, pero tampoco ellos tienen consortes estables.

La leyenda del Tridente Poderoso, me tiene harto. Alistair me tiene harto, por que no habla de una vez!.

"Lo siento mi señor Edward, es por seguridad de Mis señoras que no puedo comentar palabra alguna", ese era su discurso cada vez que intentaba sacarle algo de informacion. El las nombraba asi, Mis Señoras. Sabiamos que debian de ser tres por obvias razones, pero no habia mas detalles, no habia nombre, no habia edad, rostro, nada. No habia nada mas que el Mis Señoras. En momentos asi lo odio.

Era momento de descansar, aun siendo vampiro me tomaba mi tiempo para relajarme en la cama, era uno de los habitos que no habia perdido de mi vida humana. A veces compartia con la cama con alguna dama ocacional de compania, otras con un buen libro o simplemente relajando todo mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y deleitando mis oidos con sinfonias de piano durante horas.

Hoy elegiria cerrar los ojos y piano, Estar pensando tanto en las locuras de Alistair y esa frustante leyenda no hacian mas que ponerme furioso, y eso nunca es bueno.

_Sorry por la tardanza. Es que se me iba el capitulo por las ramas. Son tantos los detalles que se me ocurren que me pongo a escribir y no se para q lado seguir, si describirlos a ellos, el castillo, la sociedad, la epoca, la leyenda, los otros clanes. En fin un matete creativo, jiji._

_Se que aun no esta muy encaminada la historia, pero porfa denme tiempo._

_PD: Gracias por los rw, los alertas y favoritos_

_XOXO_

_Lauris_


	4. Conexion?

_**LO prometido es dueda! aqui el capitulo antes de fin de mes.**_

_**Los personajes son de Meyer, la imaginacion y el delirio son mios.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**Conexion?**_

No recuerdo que soñe, solo me queda la imagen de una llamarada gigante, como si fuera una fogata o algo asi. Trate de despabilarme y mi realidad me golpeo de repente. Estaba en la misma habitacion que Rose y Alice. Eso significaba que mis padres ya no estaban, y que yo era huerfana.

No queria ponerme a llorar otra vez, por lo que me levante sin hacer el mas minimo ruido y tome mis pantuflas con las manos para salir caminando en puntitas de pie.

La verdad es que no queria deprimirme mas de lo que estaba por lo que me dirigi al baño a asearme y luego baje a la cocina a entretenerme mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Seria algo dificil si no se donde guardan las tazas siquiera, pero bueno, al menos mantendria la cabeza ocupada.

Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras se oia el llanto de alguien. Era tia Mery sollozando sola en la cocina.

Sin poder contenerme cruce la cocina veloz y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquila, tia.

-Oh, mi pequeña Bella...

_Me sorprendio mucho, ella nunca se mostro cariñosa conmigo._

-Porque lloras?

-Por todo, por la mala suerte de nuestra familia. Por mi amado sobrino Charlie. Eres tan parecida a el sabes. No puedo creer que ya no este entre nosotras.

_Yo tampoco podia creerlo, pero era cierto, lamentablemente._

-Si, es triste. Pero al menos esta en el cielo con toda la familia.

-De eso seguro cariño, era tan bueno; eran todos tan buenos que de seguro estan todos reunidos en el cielo -dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte aun.

-Y nos cuidan desde arriba...

Giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo y nos encontramos con Alice y Rosalie en el marco de la puerta, en camison y con los ojos llorozos.

-Vengan mis ñiñas - dijo , y terminamos las cuatro fundidas en un confortable abrazo.

Nos quedamos asi un rato largo, hasta que nos comenzamos a reir como en un pequeño murmullo y termino como una gran carcajada. Quizas estemos volviendonos locas, quien sabe.

Epov

Toc, Toc, Toc.

-Adelante

-Permiso Mi Señor Edward.

-Dime que pasa, que quieres.

Hoy no me encontraba de Humor, por decirlo de alguna manera. Estaba como intranquilo, ansioso. No sabia cual era el motivo, pero me estaba desquitando con MI esclava Jesica y ella no tenia la culpa de nada.

-Lo siento Mi señor, es que su padre manda a decirle que lo esperan para desayunar y que Alistair quiere que esten todo presentes.

-Esta bien Jesica, puedes retirarte -ya se por que estaba de este humor: Alistair. Anoche habia alterado mis nervios.

.

Cuando baje al comedor, estaban casi todos, solo faltaban Alistair y Tanya. Sabia que mi prima se entretenia con MIke, un miembro de nuestra guardia, por lo que seguro llegaria mas tarde de lo habitual.

-Buenos dias a todos

-Buenos dias hijo

-Que vas a desayunar?

-Solo fruta, no tengo muchas ganas de comer.

Aunque parezca raro eramos vampiros que comiamos comida de humanos. Asi nos habia instruido nuestro padre y estas eran nuestras costumbres, pero solo bebiamos sangre de animal. A veces un poco de alcohol tambien, para que negarlo. Pero Jamas, Jamas bebiamos de un humano. Eramos el clan de los Ojos Amarillos, O el clan Poco Ortodoxo como nos llamaban algunos otros. Pero nosotros no cambiariamos nuestra alimentacion por que a otros no le agrade o no la comprenda.

-Que pasa Edward? - me pregunto mi madre

-Nada, solo que estoy algo molesto, no se...

-A mi me pasa lo mismo -dijo Jasper interrumpiendome. Ademas el podia SENTIR las emociones ajenas y dominarlas.

-Pense que era yo solo -dijo Emmet tamboriliando los dedos a velocidad vampirica sobre la mesa. Claramente estaba ansioso.

Mis padres se miraron y se sonrieron como si la situacion fuese graciosa o algo asi, y la verdad es que ver a mis hermanos en la misma situacion que yo solo potenciaba mi estado de malestar.

-Vamos, que pasa? Ustedes saben algo?- pregunto Jasper directamente a mis padres.

-No, por supuesto que no - dijo mi padre.

Emmet me miro como pidiendo explicaciones de lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeja de papa.

-El solo sabe que Alistair va a decirnos algo.

Ahi cai en cuenta. Nos iba a decir algo acerca de ellas, con razon el baile de anoche. Traeria noticias de ellas. Al fin. Mis hermanos y yo estabamos ansiosos sin saber por que y era por ellas, aun sin saberlo. Sera que realmente existira algun tipo de conexion?

_**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**No saben lo que me paso!"!"!, mas bien lo que hice!"!. (esto paso la semana anterior)**_

_**Hay q empezar por el principio, mi dia empezo mal Tuve un sueño con edward, pero era triste y me levante MAL! (lo utilizare para un fic)**_

_**Despues, tocando lo que no debia borre de mis archivos del cap anterio, este y el que seguia a este. Me queria matar!"!, y tambien borre los 2 siguientes de Ella te ha superado!, me quiero re matar!"!-Soy una pelotudita, lo se!.**_

_**Bueno, pero debo admitir que ese dia despues se volvio genial porque me entere q Kristen estaba aca en Bariloche. Ella!"! ACA!"!"!, genial, genial, se me paso el mal humor de la mañana, y la frutilla del postre (no se ustedes pero a mi me encanta) Fotos de ROBSTEN a los Besos**_, me mori de amor!, teniendo que reescribir , pero contenta!

.

En fin gracias a los alertas y favoritos, y porfa RW, aunque sea pongan esto =), y yo estare feliz y agradecida.

.

Besotes

XOXO

Lauris.


	5. Insignia

_**Aca esta el 4º capi, espero que les guste.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**insignia**_

-No nos diras nada? -inquiri ansioso a mi padre.

-No. No soy yo quien deba hablar sobre un tema del cual no se nada en concreto, hijo.

-Pff!- dijeron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo, rodando los ojos.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo Tanya de muy buen humor sentandose a la mesa.-Por que esas caras?

-Nada - dijo Jasper de mala gana.

"_Si, claro"_- penso Tanya en su interior.

Al final terminamos de desayunar y nunca aparecio el maldito brujo. Maldito y mil veces maldito.

Cuando disponiamos a levantarnos de la mesa, aparecio Benjamin, el lacayo de Alistair.

-Alistair los espera en el salon de juntas, mis señores - hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Bueno, sera mejor que vallamos- dijo mi madre.

Cuando llegamos, él estaba parado en medio de las sillas que siempre ocupaban mi padre y mi madre. Se lo veia contento, como si una sonrisa bailara en su rostro. Quizas, despues de todo si tenga buenas noticias.

-Tomen asiento, por favor - nos dijo con una leve reverencia y acompañando el gesto con un movimiento de brazos.-Antes que nada solo quiero que no pregunten absolutamente nada, esperen a que termine lo que planeo hacer y luego voy a explicarselo todo, voy a contestar las preguntas que quieran. Solo dejenme concentrarme, por favor.

Delante de el habia un cofre, de madera negra. Lo abrio y solo podia ver el terciopelo rojo que tenia dentro. Alistair comenzo una oracion en latin, mezlado con el antiguo lenguaje de Merlin. Estaba encantando algo, movia las manos sobre el cofre con los ojos nublados en blanco. La hechizeria era lo suyo, de eso no habia duda alguna. Luego tomo la caja y la puso sobre las manos de Benjamin

-Voy a tomar la mano derecha de cada uno y colocare algo, pero sin preguntas, me comprendieron?

En respuesta todos asentimos.

-Con sus permisos - y fue depositando algo en la mano de cada uno de nosotros. Todo muy seremonioso, y mi paciencia estaba hecha trizas. Iba a ahorcarlo si no decia una palabra, algo!.

-Se preguntaran que es lo que les di, bien. Es una insignia. El escudo de la Familia Cullen.

Lo mire con detenimiento y era una muñequera negra con el escudo de mi familia en plata. Mis hermanos tenian unos iguales, mi madre y Tanya lo tenian en forma de pulsera y mi padre en un anillo.

-Algo mas para agregar? - pregunte ironico, para que querriamos pulseras?.

-De hecho si, mis señores. No son solamente el escudo, o simplemente alhajas. Son elementos de proteccion. Proteccion de sus propios pensamientos.

-Proteccion? de pensamientos?- pregunto sorprendida mi madre

-Si, veran. Ya estoy en condiciones de contarles cosas de Mis Señoras, pero debo protegerlas a ellas. Esos elementos que les entregue son para que Aro no tenga acceso a ninguno de los pensamientos que ustedes tengan sobre ellas.

-Como?. No te entiendo, explicate Alistair por favor- dijo mi padre en tono entre enojado y sorprendido.

-Lo siento Mi Señor Carlisle, pero es asi. Hay que protegerlas de Aro. Lo que sostiene Mi Señor Edward es cierto. El hara lo imposible para volver al poder. Soy conciente de que su bruja Jane tambien esta tratando de encontrarlas. El sabe que no estan destinadas a el y sus hermanos, por lo tanto las quiere para sus hijos.

-Que? - casi salto de mi silla. Nunca habia leido eso en mente de Aro, pero seguro que era cierto.

-De una forma u otra las quiera conservar con el Clan Volturi. Si no son como consortes para sus hijos, o como miembro de la guardia...

-Piensa matarlas? - pregunto Emmett serio, como no lo estuvo en mucho tiempo.

-Si. O son para el o para nadie. Por eso es mi deber y el de ustedes protegerlas.

-De eso no hay duda - dijo Jasper.

La sala quedo en completo silencio. Solo se escuchaba la respiracion innecesaria de cada uno de nosotros. La mente de todos eran un escandalo por lo que opte por bloquearlas o me volveria loco. Pobre Jasper, el tenia que lidiar con las sensaciones de todos notros al mismo tiempo. Se lo notaba inquieto, en su silla. pero el momento fue interuumpido por Tanya.

-Bueno, una buena forma de proteger algo sobre un tema tan delicado es no saber nada en absoluto. Si me lo permiten preferiria no escuchar nada y retirarme a mi habitacion.

Mi padre miro a Alistair y este asintio levemente con la cabeza.

-Esta bien Tanya, puedes retirarte.

-Tu tambien retirate Benjamin, por favor- dijo Alistair a su lacayo.

Todos me miraban como para que traduzca la actitud de Tanya

-Simplemente esta celosa, cree que quedara olvidada para nosotros, o algo asi.

-Mujeres - dijo Emmet riendose.

-Bueno, ahora que ya puedes responder. Por que no me permites leer tu mente Alistair?

Sonrio.- Porque no seria justo para tus hermanos que tu si pudieras verlas.

-Puedes verlas? - pregunto emocionado Emmet.

-Por supuesto. Desde el dia que nacio la primera, ahi tuve la revelacion de que ellas serian para ustedes. Por eso no Debias leer mi mente.

Hace 16 años, 16 años.- Tienen 16 años? - no podia ser cierto. Son unas niñas.

-Si.

-No lo puedo creer, muy pequeñas. No puede ser.

- No se preocupen, creceran. Cuando esten listan vendran hacia ustedes, pero no va a ser ya a sus 16.

-Quieres decir que tendremos que esperar mas tiempo? - pregunto Jasper algo molesto

-Hasta que ellas esten listan tendran que esperarlas.

Desepcionado. Si, desepcionado.

-Saben algo de nosotros o no tienen idea - pregunto Jasper.

-La mas pequeña de las tres, ella si sabe.

-Como?

-Es su don, por decirlo de alguna manera. Puede ver cosas que las otras no.

-Donde estan? - pregunto Emmet.

-Los conozco desde hace siglos y se que si doy pistas rastrillaran el planeta. Asi que prefiero guardarme ese dato.

Maldito, pero tenia razon. Rastrillariamos el planeta ida y vuelta.

-Como son, entonces? - volvio a preguntar Emmet.

-Oh, Mis Señoras son bellas. Muy bellas. Seran el complemento perfecto para cada uno de ustedes.

-Y como sabremos quien es para cada uno, vos sabras como seran las parejas, NO?

-Si, pero no puedo decir como sera el primer encuentro. Pero estan destinados a estar juntos, sera por instinto, intuicion. Lo sabran llegado el momento.

-Y si elegimos mal? - pregunto Emmet divertido.

-Imposible que pase.

-Para mi tendriamos que traerlas y protegerlas desde aca.

-No, no es recomendable.

-Porque no? - pregunto Jasper, estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-Tiene que estar mas fuertes para... como decirlo. Tiene que crear una fortaleza que todavia esta dormida dentro de ellas. Su union es fuerte, siempre se protegen la una a las otras. Pero no estan listas.

- Mira, las traemos, le asignamos no se... una institutriz para que las cuide. No les tocamos un pelo hasta que sean mayores y listo- Dijo Emmet, planeando todo con gestos raros.

-No funcionaria, ni pueden mantenerlas aca obligadas. Ellas con el tiempo comprenderan que estan destinadas a esto. Pero no pueden tomarlo ahora como una obligacion. Dejen al destino seguir su curso.

- Podriamos obligarlas a que comprendan cual es su lugar.

-A si, y como harias Edward? - claramente el brujo me estaba desafiando.- La tendrias encerrada y encadenada en tu habitacion hasta que te haga caso.

-Si hiciera falta si.

-Jajaja, mi señor Edward. Me sorprende. Pero dejeme decirle algo. Su pequeña sera la mas dificil de las tres. No podra obligarla ni doblegarla. Es pequeña, si. Pero fuerte. Ademas no olvide que ellas estan en esto, tanto como ustedes. Nacieron para ser reinas. Lo llevan en la sangre. El poder emanado por ellas gobernara todo el Inframundo. Se los advierto desde ahora a los tres por igual, seran tres parejas dominadas por el amor y la pasion. Pero seran sus Reinas, no sus esclavas. No se dejaran dominar a la fuerza.

Una mocosa de 16 años no me haria caso, esto ya me estaba gustando mas que antes, Mi Reina seria indimable, ja. Me gusta la idea. Seria todo un desafio que por supuesto ganaria. Nadie se resiste a Edward Cullen.

- Podrias contarnos algo mas? ahora estan juntas dijiste, donde estaban antes? - pregunto mi madre.

-Bueno. Veran. Ellas estan al cuidado del unico familiar en comun que tienen. A veces el destino es cruel o sabio, dependiendo de como se mire.

-Por que lo dices? - pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-Les hubiera sido muy dificil dejar todo su mundo humano atras para unirse con ustedes por siempre. Asi que el destino poco a poco las fue despojando de lo que ellas mas amaban para que en un futuro no debieran elegir entre ello o ustedes.

- No se si te comprendo bien?, estan solas?

-Si, podria decirse que si. Sus padres, hermanos, tios y abuelos han muerto. Solo les queda un solo familiar vivo. Es triste, si. Pero se tiene a si mismas, y eso aumenta el poder que hay ente ellas.

Me sentia triste por mi reina, aunque no la conociera. En realidad era solo una pequeña.

-Sufren? - sentia como un nudo en la garganta.

-Me temo que si. La mayor es... la que a estado sola mas tiempo. Eso la convierte en la mas guerrera de las tres, La del medio... digamos que sabe lo que les espera, obviamente extraña a su familia pero sabe que es el destino quien lo quiso asi y la pequeña aun no se acostumbra a la idea, es la mas reciente. Su mente la protege de un modo no muy saludable para ella misma.

-Que quieres decir?

-Sera un mecanismo de defensa muy potente, una vez que halla entrenado bien su don una vez transformada. Pero mientras sea humana, le traera trastostos de bipolaridad.

Una de las tres estaba algo loca, sentia pena por ellas.

-Quien las esta cuidando en este momento? - pregunto mi padre.

-No puedo dar detalles especificos. No es la persona mas agradable para tres huerfanas, pero no las maltrata tampoco. Pero no las trata con cariño.

Parecera loco, pero tengo sentimientos protectores hacia alguien que no conozco. Pero me gustaria tenerla en mis brazos y protegerla de todo y de todos. Proteger, proteger, proteger...

-Porque nos diste esto ahora, se que es para protegerlas de Aro, pero ahora?

-Si, tendremos una visita prolongada de Aro y Felix, saben que siempre que Felix esta cerca hay problemas. Asi que mejor prevenir que curar.

Felix...

Hace tiempo que no lo veia, por suerte. En verad siempre me traia problemas, hay uno en especial que jamas podre olvidar, lo recuerdo cada dia de mi existencia...

_x_

_xoxo_

_Les gusto? espero que si._

_Les aviso que me tomare unas vacaciones, pero no para rascame. No no. Tengo tres parciales de aca al 12 de octubre y la verdad es que no lei nada ni hice un solo ejercicio de matematicas, asi que ahora corro contra reloj._

_Espero algun Rw, y si no no importa, ya me estoy acostumbrando._

_Besotes, no es un adios, si no un hasta luego._

_._

_XOXO_

_Lauris _


End file.
